


X Marks the Betrayed

by JauneValeska



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Anti-Hero, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Kleptomania, Partner Betrayal, Post-Betrayal, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: Andy doesn't want to try and save everyone or try to change the world anymore. Everyone he believed in just tried to change him, and nearly cost him his life. Lost in a new world without his ability Andy decides to only focus on helping himself. Starting with stealing from some of the goody two shoes that still play by the rules and going on a never ending joy ride.





	X Marks the Betrayed

Andy felt like he was missing thr majority of what defined him as he walked in this oddly named city. He was overwhelmed by loss, the sting of being used, and then being discarded without the powers that came to define him. He walked among regular people feeling so lost with nothing on him and so many feelings.  He was scared until he noticed it. 

He saw people crowding around teens fighting teens with powers. He felt jealousy until he noticed what it really was. One of the cliché multiple fights of good versus evil that would repeat itself again and again. Robberies,  conflicts, betrayal and love. It was all a loop here just like back home. 

Of course no matter where he ended up Andy just just had to be screwed over. In a world that was like the comics he was powerless.  He was nothing with the clothes on his back. He was a human spectator once again for an endless game with no one to turn to. 

He studied them, watched them for the less then a half an hour fight. A mostly machine African American teen that had a arm that could be a canon. A green fanged shape shiftier that reminded him of the pathetic believer he used to be. A gothic girl in a cloak, a energetic yet fierce orange haired one and their leader. He was definitely a acrobat trained in combat and was relying on gadgets.  

They were called the Teen Titans. These kids put the Underground to shame in teamwork. But the adoring people, the quips and the authorities made him sick to hid stomach. 

The way people applauded,  cheered, and were oblivious made it easy for him to steal. The majority of his education from the Hellfire Club was how to blend in, to spy, to take, and physical.  It wasn't all about the power that he no longer had. He could survive and live a little here. If he stayed away from them. 

The heroes. He spent too much time and effort among people who called themselves that. People who had their own idea of a better future and morals.  Hypocrites who would all show their ugly side soon enough.  It didn't matter if they were family, friends, mentors or strangers. They would always just take and take making him suffering and dragging him along for their misadventures and tragedy. He had the physical and mental scars to prove it. He 

He was going to look out for number one and enjoy his new life in Jump City. He would not have the restraints of morality or think of himself in the right.  If it feels good it would be his. No matter who it belonged to, how precious it was or how dangerous.


End file.
